256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
The CD-i Gang
The CD-i Gang live separately from the rest of the Rosen Family Chronicles cast (more specifically in the provinces of Hyrule, Gamelon, and Koridai), though specific members have appeared in the show on more than one occasion. They star in their own show, The King & Friends Randomness. Member Overview King Harkinian Usually just referred to as "The King", King Harkinian lives in Hyrule Castle and rules over the province of Hyrule. He is known for loving dinner. He has run into Michael Rosen several times, and enjoys YTPMVing with him whenever he can, though Michael does not share the same enjoyment. His favorite form of recreation is just repeatedly saying "Mah Boi" over and over and over. Zelda Zelda is the daughter of King Harkinian, and therefore the princess of Hyrule. She is much more cool-headed and sane than her father, in fact she is easily the sanest member of the CD-i Gang, though that's not saying much. She is surprisingly quite skilled with her sword, much more so than Link. She also really likes going out to the club and dancing. She played the role of Lollipop Lady in The Michael Rosen Movie. Link Link is King Harkinian's "boi", that is to say he is chosen as a bodyguard/protector for The King and Hyrule Castle. That being said, Hyrule Castle rarely has any intruders, so Link just complains a lot on how it's "boring around here". He is not particularly bright, which makes it easy for him to get along with the slightly less dim Harkinian. He has a sword, but is not great at using it. Also he likes singing. Mayor Kravindish Mayor Kravindish is the mayor of the town of Sakado in Gamelon. He is obsessed with the law, and is known for tackling anyone who he thinks is performing illegal activities (regardless of whether or not they actually are). In fact he just says "illegal" a lot completely out of context. Many others find him annoying and have tried to get back at him, though usually the fairies in the area cover that job. Duke Onkled Duke Onkled is King Harkinian's cousin, who lives in Dodomai Palace in Gamelon. He owns a Nintendo GameCube and uses it often. He is also the chef at the CD-i Cafe in Rio de Janiero. He once sided with Ganon in one of his island seizings, leading to his being labeled as a traitor. King Harkinian sentenced him to scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule. Fari Fari was hired by King Harkinian to look after Duke Onkled and make sure that he doesn't engage in traitor-like activities, though since Duke Onkled hasn't really done anything that crazy since, Fari just kind of acts as his roommate, and the two have become friends. Fari still frequently refers to Duke Onkled as a traitor, however. In fact, he refers to anything he doesn't like as a traitor. (His name in the actual games is Lord Kiro.) Gwonam Gwonam lives in Koridai, but is usually found around Hyrule Castle as he is the messenger for The King. He owns a magic carpet and flies around a lot, often saying "Squadala!" when taking off. He serves as transportation in case The King's car is in use or not working. He loves birds, pointing out things are beautiful, and showing off a scroll that says only Link can defeat Ganon (which is totally not true). Morshu Morshu is the owner of a shop that sells lamp oil, rope and bombs, all of which he usually carries with him whenever he goes out (especially bombs). The King thinks that his shop is also a restaurant, but the only thing he can serve is lamp oil (which the King likes for some reason). He is a champion hummer, and enjoys YTPMVing with The King. The only thing he will swear never to do is give credit. Ganon He seizes islands. He has seized Koridai and Gamelon several times but is inevitably thwarted by Link and/or Zelda (and occasionally The King) every time. He lives in The Pit, and has several minions, but they don't respect him (Hectan especially) so he constantly asks people (mainly Zelda) to join him, before being turned down. His favorite band is Nightmares On Wax. Other Characters * George The Baker: Lives in Gamelon and makes cakes, which often burn. Also he does drugs. (technically named Harbanno in the games but who the hell's gonna remember that lol) * Impa: Owner of the Triforce of Wisdom. She sits around Hyrule Castle not doing much. * The Astronomer: Appears randomly to dance or tell people that stars are made of ice. * Hectan: Ganon's minion, who often gives Ganon a hard time. * Iron Knuckle: Ganon's minion, who usually runs away to the club instead of helping Ganon. * Militron: Ganon's minion, who hortens people with fire. Whatever that means. * Harlequin: Ganon's minion, who might possibly be a balloon. Tim Rowett approves. * Glutko: Ganon's minion, who doesn't like spicy food. * The Trash Fairy: A powerful fairy that hangs out in a trash can and harasses Mayor Kravindish. * Ushrom: Rival shopkeeper who tried to imitate a balloon and died. Tim Rowett does not approve. * Lady Alma: She's a bore, anyway. Appearances * Don't Be Cheeky * Michael's Somewhat Noice Christmas * Rio Rosen (hidden in various places) * The Royal Snatch * Clichés at the Café * Brian's Stories * Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady, Round III (hidden in various places) * Ten Rosen Family Vacation Tapes * Michael's Not-So-Birthday-Related Birthday * Hackney's Got Talent * Michael's Other Horrible Halloween * Tim Gets His Own Episode * Hackney's Got Talent 2 * Michael's Memory Lane Movie Making (Zelda makes a brief cameo at the end) * Michael's Tangentially Fridge-Related Adventure * A Verybo Merrybo Harrybo * One Particularly Windy Evening... Category:Characters